


Ruin

by Romanec



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dark!Charles, Dom!Charles, Dom!Charles and Sub!Erik, Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of Charles being a Nazi hunter, Someone sewed Erik's broken pieces back together wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanec/pseuds/Romanec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When facing Shaw in Miami with the CIA, Charles feels the sudden burst of a mind he thought long dead. When he jumps into the ocean, he finds a confused and desperate Erik, his Submissive who has already been collared and claimed by the man who broke him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruin

_Can you hear me? I've been calling for you._

 _I've painted a trail of red, to lead you here._

 

He's broken.

The ocean is churning in unnatural rage, depths of blue cobalt spitting agony and anger with nothing more than the desire to devour, and that is the first thing Charles notices. How utterly devastated and bleeding he is.

The second thing is the too-tight, too-heavy collar laying dead and commanding against his neck.

They say rage is secondary to exaltation - they lie. The only thing that keeps Charles' mind from exploding and reaching and rippingthebastardapart is that the broken man - trembling bleeding pleading stunned - is clutching at him like he could die at any moment. Like he has already died and is nothing more than a phantom spirit from the stream, unclaimed and forgotten.

"Please," the man - Erik, his name is _Erik_ \- whispers, water-choked and dry, and Charles jolts a little and tightens his hold. "I don't ... I don't..." He coughs, a sobbing-cough, and Charles can see the way the collar tightens against his throat in punishment for speakingoutofturn. He wants to shred the escaping monster to bleeding strips before he makes his mind agony.

But his lips form his words before his telepathy can form his massacre.

"Shh, Erik," he soothes, automatic. Pulls the strange familiar man closer, takes the brunt of his weight (there isn't much God he's so thin), brushes a kiss against his forehead and tries to settle the confused haywired strands of his mind. He brushes against the collar and flinches, but doesn't pull away. Because Erik is holding him just a little tighter, frightened, wary, and beneath it - far beneath it, locked away and guarded - filled with a fury that matches Charles' perfectly. It's beautiful. "It'll be alright. Everything will be fine."

"I need ..." choking on water again. He's still reaching out for the submarine, begging it to come back, but his ability is nonexistent. Defeated. "My ma- my Master."

And Charles feels like he's drowning.

Because this is his Submissive. Alive, somehow. His spark - his soul - collared by another man he calls " _Master_ ". And knows no better. Has no idea who Charles is.

Had Erik fallen into the water during the attack? Or had he jumped, unknowingly ( _unwillingly, which pierces his heart_ ) into the ocean when he felt Charles near?

"Let me help you, my friend," he begs, soft and wounded. Erik keens against him, pushing closer - he's injured, Charles feels, but it will have to wait - and the Coast Guard boat draws closer. Raven is shouting for him, frantic, but he doesn't answer. Water is splashing around them, assaulting them and celebrating. "Let me."

Slowly, jerky, desperate nods.

Acceptance, but nothing more.

Charles already has the blood of endless Nazi soldiers on his hands, their screams in his mind, all for this man so bluntly and finally cut off from him years before.

 __

 _  
 **Collared by another.**_

Shaw's will just be another glorious and satisfying addition.

"Come," he beckons, orders, releases him enough to start swimming toward the boat. He has to get him out of the water. Erik hesitates, untrusting ( _unwilling. it hurts, it hurts_ ), but follows. Slowly. Keeps a latch on Charles' arm and swallows thickly against his collar as they move. The telepath's eyes burn.

Shaw will die.

Charles will watch him writhe first.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I'm toying with...


End file.
